bertemu denganmu!
by ghostgirl20
Summary: sakura terjebak dengan dua shinobi yang mengincar nyawanya dan gulungan rahasia kemudia bertemu sasuke. sasuke menolongnya dan sakura berniat membawanya pulang. tapi sasuke menolak. mereka pun bertemu dengan naruto, neji dan kiba. bad summary/sasusaku/rated T/enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**All characters in this fic belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow it.**

**BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI Ghostgirl20**

**PAIRING SASUXSAKU**

**GENRE ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

**WARNING OOCNESS, ALUR CEPAT**

**IF YOU DISLIKE, DON'T READ AND CLICK BACK**

**ENJOY, HAPPY READING!**

Pertarungan Shinobi. Buka hal baru bagi Sakura. Setiap ada misi, pasti ada saja musuh yang mengganggu.

Hutan ini-Hutan Terlarang, masih sama seperti dulu. Dalam ingatannya, ini adalah tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat dunia dari kacamata Shinobi. Dunia yang penuh dengan darah, pengorbanan, kehancuran, kekacauan.

Tempat ini juga jadi saksi bisu perjuangan Sakura untuk melindungi rekan setimnya yang terluka karena melindunginya. Seorang gadis yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dan hanya menjadi penonton yang akan bertepuk tangan riuh pada saat acara berakhir.

Tapi tidak hari ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pengalaman mengajarkan padanya pola berpikir yang baru. Ia tak lagi mementingkan tentang bagaimana harus menjadi cantik, tapi bagaimana menjadi kuat.

Menjadi kuat. Supaya nanti suatu saat, ia akan berjalan sejajar dengan kedua rekannya yang lebih dulu menyongsong masa depan.

"Sakura, arah jam 3!"

Neji, Sang ketua tim memperingatkan Sakura. Bahaya mengancam di arah jam 3. Dulu, Sakura pasti bingung. Walaupun di acungkannya sebuah kunai pun, dia tidak berhasil melukai barang segores luka pada musuhnya.

Tapi sebuah kunai di tangannya kini, mampu membuat perbedaan yang besar. Dengan berbekal ilmu yang dipelajarinya dari Tsunade, ia bisa membunuh satu lawannya hanya dengan setetes racun yang dilumurkannya pada kunai. Dan selanjutnya, yang terjadi adalah kematian musuh.

BRUGH

Racun yang mematikan itu telah berhasil melumpuhkan satu musuh ke tanah. Sakura memandang datar pada tubuh yang sekarang sedang sekarat itu.

Musuh terakhir sudah dibereskan. Misi pun harus berlanjut. Misi ini hanya membutuhkan 2 orang dalam tim. Bertugas untuk mengantar sebuah gulungan rahasia ke desa Amegakure.

"Gulungannya?"

"Masih aman!" Sakura menepuk tas kecil di pinggangnya.

"Ayo, perjalanan kita belum setengahnya!" Mereka berdua telah melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang lainnya. Suara angin bergemerisik saat mereka melesat dengan cepatnya.

Neji mengaktifkan byakugan. Memandang sekeliling sambil terus melompat. Sakura berada tepat di belakangnya.

CRASHH

"Aakh!" Sebuah kunai melukai pipi Sakura. Kemudian beberapa kunai lagi datang disertai dengan kertas peledak.

Dengan sigap, Sakura berhenti di sebuah dahan. Lalu membuat gerakan tolakan yang membawanya berpencar dari Neji.

Kunai itu menancap di dahan dan meledak.

TAK…..

BUUMM

Asap berwarna perak itu mengepul, menyebar cepat.

"Sakura!" Tidak sulit bagi Neji mencari chakra Sakura di tengah kepulan asap ini. Tapi matanya terasa perih, dan lama-kelamaan kabur. Neji memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan byakugannya.

"Sial! Mereka tahu aku pengguna byakugan. Asap ini pasti untuk mengaburkan fungsi byakuganku"

Di satu sisi, Sakura terus menghindar dari serangan dua Shinobi. Gulungan rahasia jadi incaran mereka. Sakura terpojok ke arah air terjun yang terletak di **Lembah Akhir**.

Kepalanya terasa berputar. Sedangkan perutnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ukh..aku terkena racun!" Ia memejamkan matanya barang sedetik, berharap bahwa pusing di kepalanya bisa sedikit reda.

CPYASH…..CPYASH

Cipratan air sungai membasahi sebagian sepatu Sakura. Saat ini, ia masih mencoba berlari. 2 Shinobi itu sepertinya hanya mengikuti dan menunggu sampai racunnya benar-benar melumpuhkan Sakura.

"Sial! Kalau begini, cepat lambat aku akan tertangkap."

DEG!

BRUGHH

"Ukh!" Sakura jatuh tersungkur ke sungai yang di dominasi dengan batuan-batuan cadas. Napasnya tersengal. Ini berbahaya. Kedua shinobi itu semakin dekat.

Dengan nekat, Sakura menggunakan setengah dari chakranya untuk melakukan jutsu medis yang membuatnya dapat bergerak normal selama beberapa saat.

"Ti-dak..berha-sil!" Katanya di tengah menahan sakit.

"Nah, Nona Kunoichi! Sekarang serahkan gulungan rahasia itu." Seorang Shinobi dengan perban di wajahnya mendekati Sakura. Sakura bangkit. Otot-ototnya tegang dan nyeri. Matanya menyipit memandang musuhnya.

"Sebelum itu, langkahi dulu mayatku!" Dengan kecepatan kilat Sakura menerjang pria wajah perban itu dan memberikan sebuah pukulan mautnya.

BUGHH

Tanah di bawahnya hancur, porak poranda layaknya sedang terjadi gempa. Shinobi wajah perban itu takjub, Sakura masih sanggup bergerak. Racun itu seharusnya sudah menyebar sekarang.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Napas pendek masih terus dihirupnya. Sakura harus bertahan. Misi ini tidak boleh gagal. Tidak boleh!

"Hebat juga kau Nona! Seharusnya racun itu sudah melumpuhkanmu! Nah, sekarang, rasakan jurusku!" Shinobi wajah perban tadi melemparkan sebuah kunai, lalu membentuk segel di tangannya dengan cepat.

Sakura mengeluarkan kunai dari tas kecil di pinggangnya dan mengacungkannya. Bersiap menangkis serangan.

BUSHHH

Sayangnya, kunai itu telah dikenai jutsu Bunshin. Kunai yang semula tidak mengancam itu, kini menjadi beberapa kunai yang mengarah tepat pada Sakura.

Sakura tetap tidak bergeming. Namun, pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rasa pening hebat dan jantungnya yang berdetak nyeri membuatnya fokusnya buyar dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

JLEB

2 kali berturut-turut, kunai itu menghantam kulit pucat itu. Satu kunai lainnya meleset dan hanya menggores lengan kanannya. Darah mengalir keluar dan menetes ke air lalu terbawa arus.

CKIT CKIT

Suara decitan listrik terdengar dan-

JBLARRR

Chidori mengenai kedua orang Shinobi itu dan membuat satu diantaranya kehilangan nyawa seketika.

Dinginnya air sungai di malam hari, membasahi rambut, baju bahkan hati Sakura yang terbaring di tengah sungai. Samar-samar, pupilnya menangkap bayangan seseorang di depannya.

Kulit pucat itu...

Tangan besarnya...

Rambut gelapnya...

Mata merah itu...

Dan-

Selanjutnya, yang dapat dirasakannya hanya kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Siapa kau?" Tanya Shinobi dengan wajah perban. Matanya membelalak saat akhirnya menyadari siapa sosok itu.

"Kau...Uchiha Sasuke! Nuke-nin dari Konoha!"

TRING

Terdengar suara dentingan kunai yang jatuh membentur batuan sungai. Sasuke mencabutnya satu persatu. Satu dari pundak kanannya. Satu dari perutnya.

"Hn." Seringai licik terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

Pria wajah perban bergidik ngeri merasakan aura chakra yang menguar dari Sasuke. Hitam dan dingin. Tidak bukan dingin, tapi beku.

WUSHHH

JLEB

Pria wajah perban itu terkesiap saat menyadari Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya dan telah berhasil menusuk perutnya dengan katananya. Menembus sampai ke punggung dan mengalirkan cairan darah yang tidak sedikit. Bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk merintih.

"Kemampuanmu tidak sebanding denganku!"

Tubuh pria itu limbung dan tercebur ke air.

BYURR

Aliran sungainya berubah merah sepanjang arus. Sasuke menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan remeh dan jijik.

Dicelupkannya katana yang berlumur darah itu ke sungai. Menghilangkan satu lagi darah manusia di Kusanaginya.

Sasuke beralih menatap sosok yang terbaring di tengah aliran sungai. Kembali terdengar suara cipratan air saat Sasuke melangkah.

Ditariknya satu lengan Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam gendongannya. Bajunya basah terkena baju Sakura yang juga basah kuyup.

Lembah Akhir. Tak ada rumah penduduk di sini. Dan juga tak ada tempat berlindung. Yang ada hanya pohon dan semak belukar. Barangkali juga binatang-binatang buas yang kelaparan. Kecuali, gua yang dulu sering digunakan Sasuke untuk berlatih Chidorinya.

ZAAAASHH

Saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya, air hujan serta merta turun ke bumi. Membasahi rambutnya, bajunya, Kusanaginya, dan gadis salam dekapannya.

Sasuke melompat sangat tinggi dan jatuh bebas ke bawah air terjun. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya ada patung batu Hashirama dan Madara.

Di terobosnya aliran air terjun yang deras. Ke dalam gua di balik air terjun. Keadaannya masih sama. Gua yang lembab tapi lebih dari cukup untuk berteduh.

Alas tidur yang dulu digunakan Sasuke untuk sekedar melepas penatpun masih ada. Setelah membersihkan seadanya, ia meletakkan Sakura di atasnya.

Ia duduk di sudut gua. Memandang gamang pada wajah gadis yang dulu sering mengekorinya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Seperti:apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini?;kenapa dia dikejar 2 shinobi bayaran?;apa yang harus dilakukannya pada gadis itu?

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Sasuke meninggalkannya di bangku taman setelah membuatnya pingsan terlebih dahulu.

Sebuah kata -terimakasih- diucapkannya sebelum pergi selamanya dari kehidupan gadis itu. Cukup lama pria berumur 20 tahun itu melamunkan masa lalu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 menit

Lamunannya terganggu oleh suara lenguhan Sakura.

"Ngg..."

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya. Menelusuri wajah yang sedang merintih sambil memegagi perutnya. Badannya pun melengkung sedemikian rupa.

"Akh! Saaaa-kiiiiit!" Rintih Sakura. Tangannya meremas kuat bagian perut datarnya.

Sasuke datang mendekat. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Hei-"

"Akh!"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu.

"Pe-Perutku..sa-kiiiiiit!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke pangkuannya. Disingkapnya baju Cheongsam Sakura sehingga menampilkan perut ramping nan mulus Sakura.

Ada bercak-bercak hitam yang keluar di permukaan kulitnya. Sasuke menatap wajah kesakitan Sakura.

Wajah itu kelihatan sangat menderita. Butir-butir keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran di sekitar keningnya.

Tangannya yang lebih kecil dari tangan Sasuke itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram erat bahu polos Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada. Kukunya menancap kuat ke dalam kulit porselen Sasuke.

"Kau kena racun!" Kata Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura terlalu kesakitan sehingga tak sanggup menjawab selain merintih kesakitan.

'Sial! Aku harus bagaimana?' Pikir Sasuke. Di antara banyak kasus yang pernah dihadapinya sampai saat ini. Tidak sekalipun yang melibatkan kemampuan medis.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh...haahh" deru napas Sakura yang tersengal terdengar dekat di telinga Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Wajah mereka sekarang bahkan lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan orang yang berciuman sekalipun.

Malam masih setia menaungi langit. Awan-awan kelabu juga masih senang berarak di sekitar Sasuke. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menembus semak-semak dan ranting-ranting pohon yang tinggi. Ia berhenti tepat di atas dahan pohon terakhir di perbatasan.

Di depannya terbentang sebuah dataran rendah dengan desa kecil. Kesanalah ia menuju. Mencari seorang tabib yang bisa menyembuhkan Sakura.

Dengan masih menggendong Sakura di punggungnya, Sasuke berjalan lambat-lambat mengelilingi desa. Sasuke tidak tahu nama desa itu dan tidak ambil pusing.

"Nggh..." Lagi-lagi pendengarannya menangkap suara rintihan Sakura. Tangan kecilnya mencengkeram erat baju Sasuke sampai mengkerut. Sasuke tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

'BALAI PENGOBATAN'

Ia terpaku pada sebuah papan nama tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan segera ia berlari kesana.

Sasuke membuka pintu berwarna coklat dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Aroma obat-obatan langsung memenuhi indra penciuman Sasuke. Seperti bau ramuan tradisional yang sering dijual di toko obat. Di dindingnya, ada poster berukuran besar bergambar tubuh manusia dan titik akupunturnya.

Setelah beberapa saat celingukan seperti maling dan tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya penghuni. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan mengeluarkan suara baritone-nya yang khas itu.

"Apa ada orang?"

Sungguh tidak leluasa bergerak dengan Sakura yang digendongnya. Sasuke pun mendudukkan Sakura yang mulai merintih -lagi- ke atas kursi selagi ia mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Sang pemilik rumah.

"Nghh..." Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mendesah karena mendengar rintihan Sakura. Rupanya ia mulai jengah. Ingin cepat-cepat menemukan tabib dan meninggalkan Sakura pada perawatannya.

"AKH..." Kali ini, rintihan itu semakin keras dan semakin memilukan. Sasuke mendecih -karena sudah memutari rumah tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa- lalu berjalan melihat keadaan Sakura.

Sasuke cukup kaget saat melihat Sakura -lagi- menekuk tubuhnya dengan memegangi bagian perutnya. Giginya yang berwarna putih bergemeletak dan matanya terpejam erat sampai terlihat kerut-kerut di sudut matanya.

Sasuke mendekat dan berjongkok di depan kursi. Wajah Sakura yang sangat menderita ternyata juga bisa membuat hati kecilnya tercubit.

"Sakura," Panggilnya lirih.

"To-long...am-bilk-kan bo-tol itu!" Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah botol berisi beberapa kapsul berwarna merah pekat di sebuah rak.

Sasuke bangkit untuk mengambilnya. Lalu memberikan botol itu pada Sakura. Sakura menerima dan mencoba membukanya. Sulit. Tangannya licin karena berkeringat.

"Kuso!" Sakura kesal dan membanting botol itu. Sasuke mengambil botol kecil itu dari lantai dan membuka tutupnya untuk Sakura.

Sakura menerima botol itu dan meneguk langsung 2 butir sekaligus. Berangsur-angsur, rasa sakit yang melilit di perutnya berkurang. Tapi masih menyisakan rasa sakit dan sedikit panas.

Obat yang ia makan tadi adalah ekstrak jamur merah yang banyak ditemukan di Hutan Terlarang. Membantu untuk menghilangkan efek racun sementara waktu.

Samar-samar pandangan Sakura menjadi jelas. Tidak lagi kabur seperti sebelumnya.

Irisnya menangkap bayangan seseorang. Sosok itu begitu familiar. Tubuh tegapnya. Wajah tampan dan rambut raven berwarna hitam. Sama dengan iris matanya yang berkesan dalam itu.

"Sa-su-ke...?!"

BRAKK

Dalam sekejap Sakura sudah melompat dari kursi. Lompat ke sudut ruangan menjauhi Sasuke. Sebuah kunai berada di tangannya, mengacung pada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Sakura!" Panggilnya lembut. Namun respon yang ia dapatkan sungguh menarik tapi juga menyakitkan secara bersamaan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke mengacuhkan perintah itu dengan terus maju mendekati Sakura.

Entah kenapa, kali ini badannya tidak berkoordinasi baik dengan otaknya. Seakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya merindukan sosok gadis berambut merah jambu itu sehingga dengan sendirinya bergerak.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan waspada. Dipaksanya kakinya berdiri, menopang tubuhnya yang masih merasakan sakit dan panas di bagian perutnya.

"Saku-"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab. Bibirnya sudah akan terbuka untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata untuk Sakura saat pintu depan -dimana mereka masuk- terbuka lebar dan seorang wanita berumur sekitar 70 tahunan masuk.

"Hei, kalian siapa?" Kata nenek itu. Walaupun rasa curiga bertengger di hatinya tetapi ia masih menggunakan nada halus yang bisa diterima oleh pendengaran Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri mematung. Di hadapannya -di sudut ruangan- ada Sakura, berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit dan kunai -di tangan lainnya- mengacung pada Sasuke.

Nenek itu mengira mereka sepasang suami istri yang sedang bertengkar. Sakura lagi-lagi mendesis pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Merasa tidak dihiraukan -padahal pemilik rumah- nenek itu pun langsung berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?!" Tanya nenek itu.

"AKH!" Kembali Sakura memekik saat dirasanya racun di tubuhnya mulai bekerja kembali. Rupanya ekstrak jamur merah tadi tidak cukup untuk menetralisir racunnya.

Sakura merosot ke lantai. Sakit di perutnya tak tertahankan. Bahkan dia batuk disertai darah.

"Kau kenapa, nak?"

"Dia terkena racun," Jawab Sasuke mewakili Sakura.

"Angkat dia ke kamarku!" Perintah nenek itu.

Sasuke memandang nenek itu sejenak.

"Tunggu apa lagi. Cepat gendong istrimu ke kamarku!" Kata nenek itu dengan gaya bossy.

Sasuke mendesah. Sepertinya Nenek itu salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sakura sempat menolak saat tangannya digamit Sasuke.

"Kali ini saja. Turuti aku!" Kata Sasuke tegas. Untuk kali ini, Sakura tak dapat membantah. Ia tak dapat berkutik saat pelan-pelan tangan kekar Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Lama ia pandang wajah porselen itu saat menuju kamar nenek. Walau pandangannya sebatas buram, tapi cukup untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang beberapa tahun tak dilihatnya.

Wajah itu kini lebih dewasa. Tak lagi polos seperti saat genin dulu. Rambutnya pun lebih panjang di bagian poninya. Matanya tajam. Namun entah kenapa, sorot kebencian dan dendam telah hilang dari sana.

Bahunya pun bertambah lebar. Sama dengan dadanya yang membidang. Tanpa Sakura kehendaki, semburat merah muncul di pipinya di sela-sela rintihannya.

Saat memasuki kamar Sang Nenek, Sasuke kembali dikejutkan dengan kata-katanya yang kelewat sembrono.

"Pangku dia!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau dengar aku. Pangku dia!"

Sasuke menuruti. Bukan gayanya menerima perintah dari seseorang kecuali otaknya sendiri. Tapi kali ini. Kali ini saja, ia akan menurut.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri ke sebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh Sang Nenek. Sakura berada tepat di atas pangkuannya.

"Ap-pa yang...ak-kan kau- AAAKH!" Sakura kembali menjerit saat sebuah cairan bening memasuki pori-pori tubuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sang Nenek yang melakukannya.

Entah bagaimana, Sang Nenek mengambil cairan di sebuah mangkuk dengan telapak tangannya. Bentuknya seperti bola air. Memasukkannya ke dalam perut Sakura -yang ternyata sudah di sayat dengan pisau kecil terlebih dulu setelah sebelumnya menyibak pakaian cheongsamnya- dan menariknya keluar dari luka sayatan di bagian lain.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya melihat hal itu. Sakura terus saja menggelinjang hebat. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat melanda bagian perutnya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk beribu jarum yang sebelumnya dipanaskan di bara api.

"Pegangi dia!" Perintah Sang Nenek. Ia kerepotan memasukkan cairan itu karena Sakura berontak. Sasuke merasa tidak rela melihat Sakura yang sekarang sudah menangis akibat sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini untuk mengeluarkan racun di dalam tubuhnya. Kalau tidak dikeluarkan, obat apapun tidak akan mempan!"

Sasuke menelan kenyataan itu. Bahwa ia harus sedikit lagi melihat Sakura tersiksa.

Dengan erat dia memeluk bahu kecil Sakura dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya menahan kedua kaki Sakura.

Kembali dimasukkannya cairan yang ternyata adalah air hangat itu.

"AAARGH! HENTIKAN! SASUKE, TOLONG HENTIKAN!" Pinta Sakura. Namun dengan sangat berat hati, Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

Sakura mencoba berontak dengan mencengkeram leher Sasuke. Leher Sasuke terasa perih saat kuku Sakura menembus kulit pucatnya. Ada darah yang keluar dari luka itu.

Hal lainnya yang dilakukan Sakura adalah memeluk Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sampai Sasuke merasa tercekik karena tangan Sakura memeluk lehernya kuat.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Nenek itu melepaskan bola air berisi air hangat dengan sedikit cairan pekat berwarna hitam dan sedikit darah -dari tubuh Sakura- ke dalam mangkuk.

Sakura sudah tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke. Ia merasa kepayahan dan sangat lelah untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir -dengan bantuan Sasuke- tidak ada lagi Madara, Tobi, Zetsu putih atau hitam. Tim taka atau Tim Hebi. Semua hilang. Semua lenyap tak berbekas. Yang ada tinggallah Sasuke yang sendirian mencoba keluar dari kegelapan hatinya.

Hanya saja ia terlalu pengecut untuk kembali ke Konoha. Seperti hilang arah, ia mengembara sendirian. Entah kemana, hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

Dan sekarang saat ia bertemu Sakura secara tak sengaja. Membuatnya kembali membuka matanya pada dunia. Bahwa dunia ini tidak seburuk dan sejahat yang ia kira.

Ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat gadis yang dulu selalu memujanya itu. Walaupun sekarang tatapan kagum penuh cinta itu berubah menjadi tatapan sinis dan dingin saat menatapnya.

"Pakailah ini. Pakaianmu juga basah, kan?!" Kata-kata Sang Nenek menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedari tadi melayang ke dunia memori.

Diterimanya sebuah kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih itu. Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dengan warna itu. Putih. Begitu kontrasnya dengan hatinya yang gelap.

"Ini. Ganti bajunya yang basah dengan ini!" Lagi-lagi Si Nenek itu memerintah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menurutinya. Karena ia mengerti, Nenek melakukannya agar Sakura sembuh.

Sasuke bangkit dan menidurkan Sakura di sebuah ranjang di dekatnya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Keluar."

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu mengganti pakaiannya?"

"..."

"Kau suaminya, kan?!" Tanya nenek heran.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lalu dengan perasaan yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan," kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Apa yang kulakukan disini? Sebenarnya apa yang kutunggu lagi?

Sakura sudah mendapatkan perawatan. Mendapat Tabib yang kompeten menyembuhkannya. Dia juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk berkelana dan pulang ke Konoha sendiri.

Tapi kenapa badanku terasa enggan meninggalkannya. Di satu sisi aku ingin pergi. Di satu sisi aku ingin melihatnya sembuh dan mengantarnya pulang walau hanya sampai perbatasan.

Tapi aku juga takut. Sekarang, pandangan matanya telah berubah. Iris hijaunya tak lagi memandangku ramah dan penuh cinta.

Apa aku berhak menanyakan cinta yang dulu dijaganya untukku, sekarang?

Apa aku masih punya kesempatan memperbaiki semuanya?

Orang berkata bahwa setiap orang yang punya salah pasti memiliki kesempatan kedua. Tapi bagiku, kesempatan itu telah lama kusia-siakan.

Apakah aku pantas meminta kesempatan kedua untukku, sekarang?

Sungguh aku ingin keluar dari belenggu masa laluku. Juga, aku ingin kembali merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

Keluarga? Apa aku punya? Jika Naruto ada disini sekarang, ia akan berkata bahwa dia adalah keluargaku. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi dan Sakura. Walau aku begitu kejam pada mereka.

"Nak..." Suara nenek memanggilku.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya lagi saat sudah berada di sampingku. Aku tetap termangu memandang hujan dari ambang pintu depan rumah nenek.

"Kulihat kalian bukan pasangan. Aku salah mengira kau suaminya," seru nenek masih berdiri di sampingku.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak menjawab. Tapi yang dikatakan oleh Nenek berikutnya sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Mencintai? Apa bisa disebut mencintai sedangkan yang kulakukan hanyalah menyakitinya lagi dan lagi. Aku memandang gelisah ke titik-titik hujan yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanyanya lagi seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Berkacalah! Maka kau akan melihat cinta dimatamu untuk gadis itu. Aku tahu itu!" Aku menoleh dan menatap nenek di depanku ini. Rambutnya sudah banyak yang putih. Wajahnya dihiasi kerut-kerut tanda bahwa ia sudah berumur.

"Aku tidak pantas untuknya," tukasku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau pernah menanyakannya?" Katanya lembut.

Aku orang paling bengis saat membunuh musuh-musuhku. Tapi aku juga orang paling pengecut saat berhadapan dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan mendesakmu. Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah," ujarnya santai sambil menepuk pundakku.

.

.

.

.

CIP CIP CIP

Pagi hari disambut riang oleh para burung kecil. Mereka bertengger di genting atap rumah sambil berkicau dengan merdunya.

Suaranya pun masuk ke dalam pendengaran Sasuke. Matanya terbuka akibat terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kiri. Didapatinya Sakura mendengkur halus, masih berselimut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah bangun?!" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Nenek Chiyo -nama Nenek itu- berdiri di samping meja, meletakkan sebuah mangkuk ke atas meja.

"Apa itu?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari Sasuke. Wajahnya polos saat baru bangun tidur. Apalagi saat dia mengucek matanya. Seperti anak kecil.

"Ini ramuan yang kubuat untuk memulihkan keadaannya," katanya sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Sakura. "Minumkan padanya sampai habis kalau dia sudah bangun! Dia mungkin akan muntah setelahnya. Tapi itu pertanda bagus."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Nenek Chiyo membawa sebuah tas ransel berukuran kecil. Seperti tas yang selalu dipakai Shino.

"Aku mau ke gunung mencari obat."

"Oh,"jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang dingin.

"Racun di dalam tubuh gadis itu bukan racun biasa. Jadi obatnya harus spesial."

Sasuke mengekor di belakang Nenek Chiyo sampai ke pintu depan.

"Wah! Pagi yang cerah, bukan?" kata Nenek sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang larut. Makanan sudah kusiapkan. Tapi seadanya."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Satu lagi," kata Nenek saat sudah berjalan beberapa langkah dari rumahnya. "Bicara padanya! Dengan begitu kau akan mengetahui perasaanmu padanya."

Sasuke memandang Sang Nenek yang berjalan semakin jauh. Beberapa kali ia menyapa orang saat berpapasan.

"Mungkin aku harus mencoba sarannya," pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ketemu belum?!" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba sekaligus Neji. Kiba menggunakan indera penciumannya dan Neji menggunakan Byakugannya.

Mencari Sakura.

"Aku mencium bau busuk di arah jam 4," kata Kiba.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Neji. Memberi tatapan seolah berkata 'apa benar?'.

"Kita kesana!" Kata Neji lalu mulai melompat di dahan pohon menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Kiba.

Mereka sampai di sungai yang berada di Lembah Akhir. Patung kedua tokoh terkenal -Hashirama dan Senju- berada di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri.

"UWAAH! APA ITU?!" Teriak Naruto terkejut.

"Itu dia yang kubau!" Kata Kiba.

"Dia sudah mati sehari yang lalu," kata Neji setelah mendekati tubuh yang tergeletak dingin tak bernyawa itu.

"Eh, Neji. Kau bilang Sakura yang bawa gulungannya, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?"

"Apa gulungannya berwarna hitam dengan corak merah di ujungnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sekarang Neji heran, bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu.

"Apa itu gulungannya?" Neji melihat tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Benar, itu gulungannya!" Pekiknya. Ia berlari mendekati gulungan yang berada di tepi air terjun. Tersangkut batu yang berlubang.

"Berarti...Sakura bertarung dengan orang itu dan berhasil menang. Tapi kenapa dia menjatuhkan gulungannya?" Gumam Neji.

"Oi, Neji. Coba kucium! Mungkin masih bisa dilacak. Benar kan Akamaru?"

"Woof!" Sahut Akamaru.

Neji melemparkan gulungan itu pada Kiba. Naruto mendekat, ingin melihat reaksi Kiba.

"Bagaimana? Bisa kau lacak?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ehm...bagaimana ya? Baunya masih ada. Tapi akan susah karena baunya tidak tajam. Mungkin terkena air!"

"Hah, kau bagaimana sih! Kalau begitu buang saja hidungmu, dasar tak berguna!" Ejek Naruto. Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto karena mengejeknya.

PLETAK

"UWA! ITTAI-sakit."

"Rasakan itu karena mulutmu yang sembrono!"

"Kalian hentikan!" Neji menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis. Ia sudah cukup pusing karena kehilangan Sakura. Tetapi dua makhluk bodoh itu malah asyik bertengkar.

"Di sekitar sini ada desa kecil. Kita coba cari kesana!"

.

.

.

.

SREET

Sasuke sudah selesai menarik resleting bajunya saat Sakura membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Kata Sasuke seraya menghampiri meja dengan mangkuk obat. Mengambilnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Diletakkannya mangkuk itu disamping Sakura. Kemudian tangannya menelusup ke balik tengkuk Sakura. Lalu menyandarkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri seraya menyuapkan obatnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menolak. Ia selalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain saat sendok yang dipegang Sasuke mendekati bibirnya.

"Kau suka kalau sekarat?" Sasuke memandangnya tajam. Tak suka dengan kelakuan Sakura yang menghindari suapannya.

Sakura tak bergeming. Ia masih tetap menghindar setiap kali Sasuke berusaha menyuapinya.

Habis kesabaran Sasuke.

Diletakkan mangkuk itu disampingnya.

GRREPP

Sakura sukses terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Sakura sementara dagunya ia selipkan ke antara perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura.

Napas Sasuke yang panas membuat Sakura tergelitik. Ia tidak merasa nyaman pada situasi ini. Tapi entah kenapa, badannya tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Aku selalu suka aroma cherry di tubuhmu," kata Sasuke.

Perkataan itu tentu membuat Sakura merona hebat. Walau ia membenci pemuda di belakangnya ini. Tapi ia tak kuasa mencegah hatinya untuk kembali luluh dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Lambat laun, air matanya jatuh ke pipinya. Terus mengalir ke bawah sampai akhirnya berakhir di tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya itu. Sasuke tersentak.

"Kau jahat! Benar-benar, sungguh jahat!" Kata Sakura. Suaranya parau akibat menangis.

"Aku sangat senang saat kau membantu Konoha. Membantu rumahmu. Tanah kelahiranmu."

"..."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Ada banyak orang yang menunggumu!" Lanjutnya. Kemudian ia berbalik. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

Ia malu berada dalam jarak sedekat itu. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada pemuda Uchiha ini. Sekarang saatnya atau tidak sama sekali.

"Semuanya menunggumu. Teman-temanmu, Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto. Aku juga. Menunggumu!" Katanya sambil terisak dan air mata mengalir deras. Tangannya mencengkeram baju di bagian dada Sasuke. Hasilnya, baju Sasuke kusut berat.

Hei, Sasuke. Ayo katakan saseuatu!

"Aku-"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saat semua sudah berakhir? Pulanglah! Kumohon!" Bujuk Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa pulang!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Sakura terus saja mendesak Sasuke. Membuatnya terpojok tanpa memikirkan Si Penanya. Raut wajah pamuda itu menegang. Tapi Sakura masih tidak menyadarinya.

"KENAPA SASUKE?"

"KARENA AKU TIDAK PANTAS!" Jawab Sasuke lantang. Sakura tersentak. Ia pikir Sasuke akan memberikan alasan klise lainnya. Misalkan saja, karena ia benci Konoha. Konoha telah menghancurkan klan Uchiha dan banyak alasan lainnya.

"AKU TAHU ITU RUMAHKU. TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA! TUBUHKU SUDAH KOTOR. BAGAIMANA ORANG KOTOR SEPERTIKU BISA DIMAAFKAN DAN BISA BEBAS BERKELIARAN DI KONOHA?"

"KOTOR? SEKOTOR APAPUN DIRIMU, ITU TETAP RUMAHMU! KAU AKAN TETAP JADI BAGIAN DARI KONOHA. AKU TIDAK PEDULI KALAU ADA YANG BERPIKIRAN LAIN. TAPI AKU MENDUKUNGMU SASUKE. NARUTO JUGA, KAKASHI-SENSEI JUGA!"

Begitulah. Sasuke berteriak. Sakura membalasnya dengan teriakan juga. Tapi diantara teriakan itu ada perasaan masing-masing yang akhirnya tersampaikan.

Melihat Sakura menangis, Sasuke jadi Iba. Ia hapus jejak air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau tarik urat denganmu!" Kemudian ia ambil kembali mangkuk dan sendok tadi. Menyuapi Sakura lagi.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu?!" Perintahnya.

Sakura merasa tak dipedulikan. Setelah ia mengeluarkan curahan hatinya. Tapi jawaban Sasuke jauh dari kata memuaskan.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura kembali menjauhkan bibirnya dari sendok suapan Sasuke.

Keras kepala, pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kusuapi. Minum sendiri!"

"Ti-dak ma-u!" Kata Sakura memberi penekanan setiap katanya. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura yang membuat gadis surai merah jambu itu membelalakkan matanya.

To be continued

Author's note: saya tidak akan banyak komentar. Karena saya tahu kalau readers bosan baca ocehan saya! #readers: nah itu tahu!#

Yah, gpplah. Satu lagi fic aneh dari saya. Hehe, walau begitu saya dengan semangatnya terus menulis dan membayangkan adegan-adegan yang membuat readers meluapkan emosi dengan tidak elitnya. Hahaha

Sekedar imbalan untuk saya. Please review dan kritik yang membangun supaya saya tambah semangat menulis. Kalau mau flame silahkan saja! Tapi usahakan tulisannya di invisible ya!

Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa #membungku sangat dalam sampai terjengkang ke depan#

~GhostGirl20~


	2. Chapter 2

Pojok balas review:

Hidan dukun gila # hehehe. Makasih banyak ya. Tersanjung nih saya. Maaf baru update sekarang. Please enjoy!

Hanazono yuri# makasih banyak ya! Ini udah lanjut. Semoga berkenan di hatimu…

Autumn winter blossom # makasih banyak! Hem, berkat dukunganmu aku jadi bias menyelesaikan fic saya. Please enjoy!

Akina jung# makasih banyak! Moga ceritanya berkenan di hatimu…..

Ai nekozawa dark angel# hahaha. Ia saya baka tapi pinter (?) maaf saya lupa kalau cerita itu saya tbc-kan. Maksih banyak, silahkan baca chap selanjtunya….

Yaahaa# makasih banyak loh! Saya senang anda review. Please enjoy!

Shin41# iya makasih banget, ini udah update. Silahkan menikmati….

Vlockey#haha. Iya sasu emang ooc. Sekali-sekali gpp kan! Makasih banyak, selamat membaca….

Always sasusaku 19# makasih. Suka canon ya? Nih udah update, selamat membaca…

Hotaru keiko# makasih. Iya neji mati,dan membuat saya tidak rela lahir batin. Makanya disini saya memunculkan neji walau Cuma sedikit. Hehehe

Himetsuka inori# makasih. Selamat menikmati

East robo#makasih banyak! Hyahaha, yah saya lanjutin romancenya tapi tetep diganggu kok. Maaf ya… selamat membaca

Zhasyahcherry# makasih ya! Ini udah update. Selamat membaca

Akane hana# lanjut, makanya saya ganti jadi in progress. Solanya wakyi publish ini, saya lupa kalau ceritanya tbc. Makasih atas review-mu. Enjoy reading…..

X

X

X

X

"Kalau kau tidak mau kusuapi. Minum sendiri!"

"Ti-dak ma-u!" Kata Sakura memberi penekanan setiap katanya. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura yang membuat gadis surai merah jambu itu membelalakkan matanya.

**All characters in this fic belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow it.**

**BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI Ghostgirl20**

**PAIRING SASUXSAKU**

**SEMI-CANON**

**GENRE ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT**

**WARNING MISS TYPO(S), OOCNESS, ALUR CEPAT**

**IF YOU DISLIKE, DON'T READ AND CLICK BACK**

**ENJOY, HAPPY READING!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Kau yakin, tidak mau minum sendiri?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat. Malah ia memasang pose acuh sambil bersedekap.

Sasuke melayangkan pandangan baiklah-kau -yang-minta-! Pada Sakura.

Sasuke meminum setengah dari isi mangkuk. Tapi tidak menelannya. Lalu memandang Sakura intens.

Sakura pun terlihat curiga, "ma-mau apa?"

Sakura beringsut menjauh saat tangan Sasuke mengulur padanya. Menggapai tengkuknya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Sasu- hmph!" Sasuke dengan tidak meminta izin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Membuka rongga mulut gadis itu dengan lidahnya dan memasukkan cairan obat ke dalamnya.

Sakura mengernyit karena pahit. Begitupun yang dirasakan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berbagi hal yang sama.

Mereka tidak berciuman. Sasuke tidak berniat begitu. Ia hanya memaksa Sakura meminum ramuan obatnya dengan cara lain. Tapi sepertinya, niat awalnya menyimpang saat ini.

Karena ia sudah mulai memagut ganas bibir ranum Sakura. Bahkan tangannya sudah bertengger manis di pinggang Sakura. Semakin menarik tubuh kecil Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

Sakura awalnya menolak. Tidak terima aksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nan tidak sopan.

Tapi seiring waktu, ia mulai menyukainya. Karena, ia merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dari hati Sasuke di sela ciuman mereka. Tidak peduli orang yang berkata bahwa Sasuke sudah menjadi monster berhati es atau apalah itu.

Semua hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan dengan baik hatinya, Tuhan memberitahunya bahwa semua itu tidak benar.

Setiap manusia akan mengalami titik nadir dalam hidupnya. Dimana semua prinsip, konsep pemikiran, dan cara pandang kita bisa berubah 180 derajat.

Mereka -Sasuke dan Sakura- masih saja menyalurkan hasrat mereka lewat ciuman yang perlahan-lahan semakin memanas.

Lama kelamaan Sasuke terdorong oleh Sakura. Tubuh mereka kini telah terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi Sakura menindih Sasuke.

Tubuhnya gemetar saat merasakan Sasuke mengusap punggungnya dari balik kaos yang dipakainya.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa kecupan kini menjadi gigitan nakal. Apalagi yang membuat Sasuke tercengang, Sakura lah yang mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Hei, Sasuke juga manusia normal. Ia juga laki-laki yang bisa naik hasratnya. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia merasa kegiatan ini salah. Salah karena ia dan Sakura tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Jadi ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri saat ini. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, pikirnya.

"Hentikan!" Kata Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar ia bisa bangkit duduk. Sakura tersentak, ia pun mundur. Ia malu atas perbuatannya ini.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Salahku juga yang memancingmu!" Tukas Sasuke.

BRUUAGH

Entah siapa yang membuat atap rumah Nenek Chiyo hancur berantakan begini. Atap rumah yang semula utuh itu jadi berlubang. Besar pula. Tunggu saja sampai Nenek Chiyo tahu.

Sasuke dan Sakura tengah terbatuk karena debu yang berterbangan dari runtuhan atap.

"Akamaru? Uhuk..." Kata Sakura. Anjing besar itu mendengking kesakitan, mencoba kembali bangkit di atas kedua -ralat: keempat- kakinya. Sasuke menjadi waspada dengan mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Bukankah anjing itu milik Kiba, yang dulu selalu berada di atas kepala jabriknya?" Pikir Sasuke.

Sakura memandang ke atas lubang besar di atap rumah. Sasuke juga.

Dan dengan kecepatan kilat Sasuke langsung menyambar tubuh Sakura. Membawanya menghindari sesuatu yang akan jatuh dari lubang yang sama.

BRUAGHH

"Ittai- cih! Beraninya orang itu melemparku!"

"Na-naruto?!" Sakura terkejut saat melihat orang yang jatuh dari atap rumah setelah Akamaru adalah Naruto. Teman satu timnya dengan Sasuke dulu.

"Eh, Sakura-chan dan-"

DEG!

Naruto juga sama dengan Sakura. Terkejut. Apalagi saat melihat Sasuke yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura. Walaupun itu diluar kesadaran.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura. Ia penasaran dengan suara ribut di luar rumah. Suaranya seperti sedang ada pertarungan.

Tapi Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Ia masih asyik menatap Sasuke, anggota tim 7 dulu. Rivalnya, temannya dan orang yang dianggap keluarga olehnya. Seakan tidak percaya bahwa yang berdiri disana adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa-su-ke?" Panggil Naruto terbata-bata.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar. Seolah tidak ada yang penting dari kehadiran Naruto disana. Tapi yang tidak diketahui orang, jauh di dalam hatinya ia tersenyum melihat Naruto. Tim 7.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sakura-chan, ternyata kau selamat. Syukurlah! Tsunade-baachan sangat khawatir. Dia menyuruh Neji, aku dan Kiba mencari keberadaanmu. Dan ternyata kau disini bersama, Teme! Baguslah!"

DUUARR

Sasuke berlari ke luar. Disusul dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Di luar, banyak penduduk desa sudah berlarian panik kesana kemari. Menyelematkan diri dan keluarga mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Mereka ninja bayaran. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruh mereka, tapi mereka mengincar gulungan yang dipegang Neji!" Jelas Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka teman ninja yang menyerangmu kemarin, Sakura!"

"Semakin menarik saja!" Lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya. Setelah itu yang dapat dilihat Sakura adalah Sasuke berlari menerjang seorang ninja yang sedang bertarung melawan Kiba. Kenapa? Karena Sang ninja yang bertarung dengan Kiba sedang melancarkan serangan yang Sasuke yakin akan membuat Kiba kerepotan.

Ninja tadi melempar sebuah bola berukuran sebesar bola kasti berwarna hitam ke arah Kiba. Sasuke datang tepat waktu, menangkap bola tersebut dan balik melemparnya.

DUUARR

Ninja tadi yang tidak sempat menghindar karena cepatnya daya lempar Sasuke terkena ledakan dari bomnya sendiri. Senjata makan tuan. Ninja itu pun mati mengenaskan.

Keadaan rumah di sekeliling mereka pun porak poranda. Banyak kerusakan dimana-mana akibat bom yang dilemparkan oleh ninja tak bertanggung jawab itu.

Tinggal 2 orang lagi.

"Sasuke, kau bantu Neji! Aku tangani yang ini!" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke beralih pada ninja yang dilawan Neji. Neji kelihatan kewalahan.

Sasuke datang dan menarik Kusanaginya.

TRING

Suara dua bilah pedang beradu. Ternyata ninja ini memakai pedang juga. Dan sialnya, pedang itu berbilah dua pada satu gagang pedang. Ukurannya pun terbilang lebih panjang dari ukuran normal pedang biasanya.

"Naruto awas! Dia memakai racun!" Sakura berteriak ke arah Naruto yang sedang melawan ninja bermasker. Dengan sigap, Naruto berhasil menghindar dari kunai beracun yang terayun padanya. Terimakasih pada Sakura-

Atau tidak. Karena ninja itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah Sakura selagi Naruto menghindar tadi. Sakura pun berlari menghindar.

"Sial! Badanku belum pulih!" Rutuk Sakura di tengah kegiatannya berlari. Jujur, Sakura sudah tidak kuat berlari. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Tenaganya berkurang dengan cepat. Sepertinya efek dari racun kemarin belum hilang.

Naruto yang mengetahui Sakura terpojok langsung berlari menuju Sakura.

Begitu juga Sasuke. Ia dan Neji masih bergelut dengan satu ninja yang sepertinya memiliki kemampuan istimewa.

Tapi begitu melihat Sakura yang dikejar oleh ninja lain. Sasuke lengah dan-

ZROOT

CRASSH

"Akh!" Erang Sasuke. Dua bilah pedang dalam satu gagang milik ninja musuh tadi menembus dada kirinya. Belum sembuh luka yang diterimanya kemarin, sekarang sudah ada luka baru. Menambah koleksi bekas luka di tubuh Sasuke.

"Khu..khu..khu. Kenapa? kau terluka, ya?!" Kata ninja tadi. Ia semakin menusukkan pedangnya, membuat Sasuke kesakitan.

"Singkirkan pedangmu!" Kata Sasuke di tengah rintihannya. Neji tidak bisa bergerak karena salah satu titik chakranya ditotok.

"He? Kau bilang sesuatu? Maaf aku tidak-" belum sempat kalimat itu terucap Sasuke sudah berteriak dan mematahkan pedangnya.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARIKU!"

TRRAK

"Ah, pedangku!" Keluh si ninja.

BRRUAGH

Sasuke memakai jurus Tsukuyomi-nya saat ninja itu memandang marah padanya. Seketika kesadaran ninja itu terkurung dalam dimensi asing milik Genjutsu Sasuke.

Neji sudah bisa bergerak dan melihat ninja itu dalam pengaruh Genjutsu Sasuke, ia berencana membawanya pulang dan diserahkan pada divisi intelijen di Konoha.

Namun, ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sasuke. Keadaan Sasuke tidak baik.

Dari luka di dadanya, banyak darah yang keluar. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke -yang sekarang sedang berdiri- tidak menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesakitan. Malah ia terbengong. Neji mengernyit heran.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Neji mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi diluar dugaan, Sasuke langsung berlari. Setelah dilihat, ternyata Naruto sudah tertusuk kunai beracun dan terkapar di tanah. Keracunan.

Neji langsung datang membantu. Begitupun Kiba setelah membantu Akamaru yang tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan.

Sasuke terus saja berlari, dan semakin kencang saat Sakura dicekik oleh ninja bermasker.

"Jang-an ke-ma-akh-ri!" Kata Sakura terbata saat melihat Sasuke menerjang ke arahnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Apalagi saat melihat kalau ninja bermasker tadi telah mengeluarkan kunai yang telah diluluri cairan pekat yang menetes dari ujung bilahnya. Itu racun. Dan kemungkinan racun yang sama yang telah meracuni Sakura.

Seperti gerakan slow motion, Sasuke segera berlari menyongsong Sakura. Sebelum terlambat. Sebelum kunai itu menancap di tubuh gadis itu.

JLLEBB

"TIDAK! SASUKE!" Pekik Sakura.

Kunai itu sukses menancap di ulu hati Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya sendiri di depan Sakura. Melindungi Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke berhasil melancarkan Chidorinya pada ninja bermasker di depannya.

CKIT CKIT

ZRRRAT

BRUGH

Dan tubuh ninja itu pun mati di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan luka menganga di dadanya.

Neji dan Kiba telah berada di dekat mereka.

Sorot mata Sasuke sangat sayu. Ulu hatinya terasa begitu nyeri dan sakit. Perih juga.

Seketika tubuhnya merosot. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan ikut terduduk. Sasuke mencoba bernapas. Tapi sangat susah. Seakan paru-parunya buntu. Dan ia tak bisa berkutik. Hanya megap-megap seperti ikan yang keluar dari air.

"Sasuke...hiks!"

Seorang Shinobi tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya. Tapi sepertinya dari dulu hingga sekarang, Sakura tak pernah bisa mematuhi peraturan itu. Terlebih lagi kalau berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang bergetar. Sakura tahu rasa sakit yang mendera Sasuke. Ia sangat memahami rasanya terkena racun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia menjadikan dirinya sasaran demi Sakura?

"Aliran chakranya...berantakan," ujar Neji setelah melihat aliran chakra Sasuke dengan Byakugannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Hiks...kenapa?"

Sakura menangis. Air matanya jatuh ke atas pipi Sasuke yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Seperti yang dilakukannya dulu saat bermanja-manja dengan ibunya. Hatinya jadi hangat kala mengingat masa itu.

Sakura semakin merasa miris saat Sasuke hanya bisa merespon dengan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura. Tatapannya mengatakan jangan-menangis. Tapi hal ini justru semakin membuat Sakura tersedu-sedu.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang ke Konoha," pikir Sasuke.

X

X

X

X

PIP

PIP

PIP

Hanya suara mesin CPR yang terdengar di ruangan bernuansa putih ini. Hal itu wajar karena ruangan ini hanya dihuni oleh satu orang saja. Apalagi keadaannya yang masih terlelap dalam tidur. Sungguh sunyi.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan, walau hanya terbuka seperempatnya saja. Menampilkan setengah wajah ayu Si pembuka pintu.

Akhirnya setelah mendesah pasrah, sosok itu pun memutuskan melangkah masuk setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Tentu masih berjingkat. Seolah takut kalau gerakannya akan membuat pasien terganggu.

Ia angkat sebuah kursi ke samping ranjang dan mendudukkan diri disana.

Dari sini, ia dapat mendengar suara napas pasien dari balik kop oksigen yang terpasang di wajahnya. Tersambung melalui selang berwarna biru pucat yang transparan pada tabung oksigen yang bertengger diam di bawah ranjang.

Ia pun tersenyum saat melihat dada Si Pasien yang bergerak teratur, bernapas dengan nyamannya.

Si Penjenguk tadi memandang dengan takjub. Bagaimana keadaan seorang pasien sakit bisa setampan itu. Meski kelopak matanya tertutup, ia tahu bahwa disana tersembunyi bola mata hitam yang mempesona. Meski wajahnya pucat sekalipun, tetap tak mengurangi nilai lebih pada paras tampannya.

Bibirnya bergerak, mengucap beberapa kata.

"Sasuke, selamat pagi!"

Seandainya Sasuke dalam keadaan terbangun, ia mungkin akan menjawab sapaan Sakura. Namun, Sakura cukup mengerti. Sasuke belum siuman sejak dua hari lalu.

Ia sudah mengerahkan segala kekuatan dan chakra yang dipunyainya. Mengerahkan segala bala bantuan yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Ia sangat bersyukur saat mendapati bahwa Sasuke sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Hanya menunggu kepulihannya dan juga menunggu Si empunya hati Sakura itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Tsunade bilang, Sasuke bukan koma. Hanya tidur akibat terlalu kelelahan. Ia juga menyuruh Sakura bersabar menunggu dan tidak panik. Tak dapat dipungkiri, racun yang digunakan oleh musuh mereka waktu itu sangat kuat.

Tapi ia tak bisa membendung keinginannya melihat kembali mata teduh nan tajam Sasuke. Ia sangat ingin mendengar kembali suara berat nan seksi Sasuke saat memanggil namanya.

Sakura mendongak menatap jendela di depannya yang mengijinkan sinar terang matahari menyinari ruangan ini. Menyinari Sasuke, juga menyinari hatinya yang gundah.

Ia mendesah lagi. Tapi kali ini desahan lega. Karena matahari masih menemaninya saat hatinya dilanda musim dingin. Ia juga bersyukur, karena Kami-sama masih mengijinkan Sasuke bernapas dan ikut merasakan sinarnya yang hangat.

Lama ia mendongakkan kepalanya kesana sambil menutup matanya.

"Tou-san..Kaa-san..Itachi-nii..."

Sakura terkejut saat kembali membuka matanya dan melihat tangan Sasuke menggapai-gapai udara di atasnya sambil memanggil kedua orang tua dan kakaknya.

Sakura reflek menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke terduduk di ranjangnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, sepertinya dia mengalami mimpi buruk.

Dilepasnya kop oksigen di wajahnya. Ia tidak butuh itu sekarang.

Tangannya yang tadi menggapai udara kosong menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Bola matanya yang hitam dan tajam sudah terbuka, tapi kali ini ada raut wajah kesedihan dan ketakutan disana.

Sakura bertanya karena khawatir.

"Sasuke, kenapa?" Ia kemudian mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari kening Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya lagi karena Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya yang terkena sinar matahari.

Sinar mataharinya hangat dan nyaman, meski terik.

Sasuke menunduk dalam. Masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Dan semakin erat menggenggam saat ia ingat mimpinya tadi. Rasanya sangat sedih. Rasanya seperti sendirian di dunia yang luas dan fana ini tanpa seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Mimpinya tentang Ayah, Ibu dan kakak yang dicintainya. Mereka bercengkerama di taman di rumah mereka dulu. Lalu pemandangan berubah menjadi hitam dan mereka meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Dan ternyata-

"Mereka sudah mati. Aku lupa," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sakura bangkit dan mengusap punggung Sasuke. Awalnya ia bingung. Tapi akhirnya mengerti. 'MEREKA' yang Sasuke maksud adalah keluarganya. Mengingat ia sempat mengigaukan nama mereka dalam mimpinya.

Sadar Sakura sangat dekat dengannya, Sasuke melepas genggamannya. Membuat Sakura sontak berhenti mengusap punggung Sasuke.

"Maaf," gumamnya.

"..."

"Kau tidak berubah. Masih memikirkan segalanya sendiri. Mencoba menyelesaikan semua masalah sendirian. Ya, itulah Sasuke!" Kata Sakura.

"..."

"Kau tahu, kau ada di Konoha sekarang. Tempat yang kau pikir akan menghujamimu dengan kebencian. Tapi nyatanya, kau selamat masuk sampai ke dalamnya."

"..."

"Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan. Lalu secara otomatis aku tahu bagaimana harus memberikan respon padamu!"

"..."

"Aku tidak lagi akan cerewet di sampingmu dan memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Aku sudah membuang Sakura yang 'itu'."

Panjang lebar Sakura bicara. Dan hanya lirikan di ekor mata yang didapatnya dari Sasuke. Tapi seperti yang ia katakan. Ia mengerti. Memahami. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah. 2 atau 3 hari lagi kau bisa keluar dari sini. Setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau. Itu terserah padamu!" Kata Sakura sembari memutar tubuhnya dan hendak melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit bergerak. Tubuhnya seperti dicengkeram erat.

"Sasuke?!" Pekiknya. Ternyata Sasukelah yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Ia juga menempelkan satu sisi wajahnya di punggung Sakura.

Sakura terkejut tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi ia seakan tahu harus merespon bagaimana pada Sasuke. Jadi Sakura hanya diam. Menunggu.

"Kau berkata seolah kau tidak peduli padaku," kata Sasuke datar. Tapi entah kenapa yang didengar Sakura seperti suara anak kecil yang bermanja pada ibunya. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke mengatakan itu.

Ia peduli. Sangat malah. Tapi ia tidak mau lagi memaksakan keinginan hatinya untuk memiliki Sasuke secara sepihak.

Bukankah jatuh cinta itu melibatkan dua pihak?

"Aku bilang aku bukan Sakura yang dulu, yang memaksakan kehendakku padamu untuk menerimaku," Kata Sakura. Sakura sudah menetapkan hati. Ia akan memberi kebebasan pada Sasuke.

Sebelum ini ia selalu berharap jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke pulang, ia akan membuatnya suka padanya. Apapun caranya, apapun resikonya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sedih saat membayangkan Sasuke yang bahkan tidak meliriknya sekalipun.

Sasuke sangat jarang menunjukkan sifat aslinya di hadapan orang lain. Walau dalam keadaan marah sekalipun. Tapi tidak, jika bersama dengan orang yang dekat dengannya.

Ia akan dengan mudah menunjukkan ekspresinya yang sangat langka itu. Seperti sekarang. Merajuk pada Sakura, karena ia merasa Sakura tidak mempedulikannya seperti saat mereka Genin dulu.

"Aku tidak suka diacuhkan, Sakura! Kau tahu itu," ucapnya.

Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Walau begitu kedua tangan itu tak sepenuhnya lepas. Keduanya masih bertengger manis di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggul Sakura.

"Kau bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ternyata Sakura cukup kesal karena Sasuke tidak langsung mengutarakan keinginannya.

Pria raven itu tampak menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang akan di ucapkannya. Setelah mantap, ia mengatakannya dengan cepat.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau membantuku merestorasi klanku!"

"Ap-apa?" Bukan kaget karena mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, melainkan karena tidak dengar karena Sasuke terlalu cepat mengatakannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka mengulang kalimatku!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Habis terlalu cepat. Coba ulangi lagi, aku akan dengar baik-baik!" Bujuk Sakura yang sekarang sudah kembali menampakkan sifat cerianya.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku-"

BRRAK

Pintu pun terbuka dengan kasarnya. Menampakkan keadaan di luar kamar dan tiba-tiba masuk 2 orang. Naruto dan Shizune.

Muncullah perempatan siku-siku di kening Sasuke.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat!" Ucap Shizune sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Tapi aku mau melihat Sasuke. Eh-Sakura-chan kenapa ada disini?" Kata Naruto yang langsung masuk. Tapi langsung terkejut ketika mendapati kedua tangan Sasuke ada di pinggul Sakura.

"TEME, MAU APA KAU PADA SAKURA-CHAN?" Tanya Naruto marah-marah.

"Tck! Mengganggu saja," kata Sasuke. Ia melepas tangannya dari pinggul Sakura.

Sakura pun tersipu malu saat mendapati Shizune mengerling nakal padanya.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak dianiaya oleh Teme kan?" Kata Naruto sambil meningterogasi Sakura dan menggoyangkan bahu kecil Sakura.

"Naruto, jangan begitu! Kau kenapa sih? Tidak mingkin kan Sasuke menganiayaku?!" Tegur Sakura.

"Hehe. Habis Sakura-chan, aku kan khawatir padamu!" Kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan dirinya hendak merangkul Sakura.

Sasuke kesal dan langsung berdiri menghalangi Naruto dengan membentang satu tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Usura-Tonkachi!"

"APA? COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" Tantang Naruto. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak takut.

"USURA-TONKACHI."

"Uwaaaaaah! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN. SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK USAH PULANG SAJA. HARUSNYA KAU MATI TERKENA RACUN DARI MUSUH!"

"JAGA BICARAMU, NARUTO!" Kata Sakura lalu menjitak kepala Naruto.

PLETAK

"Uwaaaah! ITTAI YO...!"

Shizune hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Legenda Sannin yang baru setelah Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Orochimaru itu.

Dan ia berharap semoga takdir tak lagi memisahkan mereka.

X

X

X

X

Apartemen Sasuke kali ini tidak sepi. Sangat ramai malah. Sebabnya adalah kedatangan para rekan sejawat yang merayakan pulangnya Sasuke ke Konoha.

"Hyahaha, TEME! Selamat kau telah kembali!" Teriak Naruto dengan sebotol sake di tangannya. Di sampingnya ada Sasuke yang merasa risih ketika bahunya dipeluk Naruto dan ikut bergoyang saat Naruto menari-nari.

Disana juga ada Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata sebutlah semua teman seangkatan Sasuke.

Mereka tak urung meluapkan kegembiraan mereka. Tak terkecuali Sai yang biasanya hanya nyengir palsu, sekarang bahkan terpingkal-pingkal karena melihat Yamato dan Kakashi bertengkar dalam keadaan mabuk.

Kamar Sasuke penuh sesak tapi dia tidak risih melihatnya.

Di akhir acara, banyak sekali diantara mereka yang mabuk. Bahkan Naruto dan Yamato sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kami pamit dulu, Sasuke!" Kata Lee berpamitan sambil membopong Chouji yang mabuk dan terlalu banyak makan daging. Yang lain juga berpamitan.

"Jaa!" Balas Sasuke. Sakura terperangah melihat Sasuke yang menjawab salam teman-temannya. Di matanya, sosok Sasuke kini berbeda.

Menurutnya, Sasuke lebih dewasa sekarang. Ia sudah bisa menerima keadaannya sekarang. Walau sikap cuek dan dinginnya masih melekat erat. Tapi ia benar-benar orang yang berbeda.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mengingat bahwa ia masih saja terbiasa memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kawan-kawannya yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari apartemennya dan berpencar ke rumah masing-masing saat tiba di tikungan.

Hatinya terasa hangat. Inikah yang dinamakan kehangatan keluarga. Walau ia lupa rasanya, tapi dengan adanya para sahabat yang berada di sisinya, ia yakin perlahan-lahan ia akan mengingat kembali masa-masa indah dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pamit pulang juga!" Kata Sakura menginterupsi lamunan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah memandang Sakura.

Sakura merasa canggung karena Sasuke manatapnya lama. Untuk membuyarkan suasana ini, Sakura cepat-cepat beraksi. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke dan memberinya semangat.

"SEMANGAT! Besok kau akan menerima misi pertamamu dari Tsunade-sama. Jangan bangun terlambat, ya!" Katanya.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan saat di rumah sakit bahwa aku ingin kau membantuku merestorasi klanku?" Kata Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

Sakura tersentak.

"I-itu..."

Ia tahu. Sangat tahu apa arti kalimat Sasuke barusan. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Itu benar dan bukan bohong.

Tapi masih banyak yang harus dipikirkannya. Ia bukan gadis sembrono yang seenak jidatnya berkata iya tanpa memperhitungkan resikonya.

Ia perlu tahu jika Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Lagipula, Sasuke menenggak dua botol sake tadi. Bisa saja ia mabuk lalu mengatakan kata-kata absurd.

"Sasuke..."

"Sejak bertemu denganmu lagi, aku merasa lain. Di sini. Rasanya lebih hidup." tunjuk Sasuke pada dadanya.

"Kau boleh sebut itu omong kosong. Tapi bukankah aku juga manusia normal?!" Lanjutnya mendekat pada Sakura. Menyentuh pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

Semakin lama, pelukan itu berubah semakin erat. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meleburkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura supaya bisa bersatu. Sayangnya, tubuh mereka berdua adalah benda solid.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura lembut.

"Kau tahu kan, sejak dulu aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku sangat sedih saat tahu kau pergi dari Konoha dan meninggalkanku. Walau begitu, rasa ini tidak pudar untukmu. Semakin hari, semakin besar dan terkadang aku tersiksa karenanya. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak bisa memaksamu.

Aku senang saat ternyata kau kembali pada Konoha. Pada Tim 7. Sangat senang, hingga membuatku tersenyum setiap hari karena memikirkanmu. Membayangkan, bahwa suatu hari aku akan melihatmu berjalan memasuki gerbang Konoha dengan bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada pulangnya kau ke Konoha." Kata Sakura panjang lebar.

Tentu saja Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia begitu mendalami kata-kata Sakura sehingga seolah-olah ia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis di pelukannya ini.

"Tapi cinta butuh dua orang. Tidak hanya membutuhkan perasaan cinta. Tetapi juga harus siap berbagi, berkorban dan komitmen berdua."

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Tapi nanti, bukan sekarang, Sasuke."

Kini Sakura menangkupkan satu telapak tangannya pada pipi Sasuke. Membelainya.

"Kau bilang kau mau membahagiakanku?" Tuntut Sasuke yang lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura.

Sakura mendesah. Napasnya menerpa wajah Sasuke.

"Sasu. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Sejak pertama aku suka padamu, aku berkeinginan akan membahagiakanmu apapun caranya. Bahkan aku hampir melakukan hal bodoh seperti berniat membunuhmu agar kau terbebas dari balas dendam."

"Tapi aku butuh proses. Kau juga baru kembali, bukan? Tsunade-sama pasti akan memberimu banyak misi. Mengingat kau masih genin!" Kata Sakura diselingi kikikan kecil. Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

Menyerah sajalah. Yang penting kau tahu Sakura masih cinta padamu.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu kan aku akan menunggu. Tapi biarkan aku memberikan satu hadiah untukmu," kata Sasuke. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya -yang memang sudah dekat- pada Sakura. Berniat mengecup bibir ranum yang memabukkan itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat saat ini. Dan kepalanya sedikit mundur saat Sasuke terus memajukan wajahnya.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa dan akhirnya malah mencium kelopak mata Sakura. Sangat lama.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke ingin menangis. Perasaannya bahagia karena tanpa pernah disadari sebelumnya, cinta untuk Sakura selalu berada di suatu tempat di hatinya.

X

X

X

X

Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku merasa hidupku ditumbuhi cinta. Seperti matahari yang menyinari bumi tanpa lelah, kau selalu ada untukku. Sampai pada saatnya nanti, saat kau siap merajut kehidupan denganku, aku akan menunggumu.

Haruno Sakura, aku senang sudah bertemu denganmu.

~fin~

Author's Note:

Sumpahhh! Otak saya kusut seperti benang yang diuwel-uwel sama adek bayi saya. Endingnya menurut saya sudah pas. Karena yang menggantung dan misterius itu memang lebih buat gregetan. #plak#

Oh, ya. Saya mau berterimakasih bagi para reviewers dan silent readers yang sudah mampir, membaca fic saya dan me-review apalagi. Banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk Anda semua.

By the way anyway busway #masih aja pake bahasa gaul jadul# saya sudah mengerahkan segala kemampuan saya disini, sampai-sampai kemana-mana yang ada dipikiran sayA adalah bagaimana menyelesaikan fic saya. Karena itu, sebuah imbalan kecil bagi saya (**Review** and **Kritik** yang membangun) yang dapat terus membakar semangat saya dalam berkarya.

Akhir kata, See you next time in another story.

SasuSaku JAYA!

GhostGirl20


End file.
